


sugar

by adekans



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, That's it, This was written at 3am and I am so sorry, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adekans/pseuds/adekans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his mother would always tell him when he was younger, to always put just a bit more sugar in the sweet things he makes for the one he likes, and so perhaps one day they can realise just how sweet her mark is, even sweeter than the sweets he makes for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkissedyoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedyoongi/gifts).



> soo this was originally written just for user kimyugyeom, but with consideration i'm posting it up here as my first ao3 work.  
> constructive criticism is always appreciated! this is my first markson/general got7 fic really, i really apologise if i didn't characterise them well. i'm learning!  
> thanks really, and enjoy :)

they meet by complete coincidence; jackson running into a regular cafe to quickly grab a coffee for him and jaebum, and as he doesn't watch where he's going, he runs face first into one of the servers holding two mugs of steaming hot coffee.

there are ceramic shards surrounding the two, the smell of coffee building up in jackson’s nostrils. someone screams as scalding drops mark their skin, others turn their heads to find out what caused the server to simultaneously drop both orders at once. jackson whips up his head, countless apologies already flying out of his mouth aimed at the guy in front of him who's now soaked in burning hot coffee.

instead of being yelled out like he was preparing for however, jackson's met with a light laugh and surprised eye contact with perhaps the most prettiest boy he's ever had the chance of bumping into - quite literally - in his life, followed by an assuring, amused sounding voice saying "it's okay, i'm fine." for awhile, jackson thinks it really is fine, as he forgets to breathe in front of the beautiful boy soaked in now-cooling coffee. if anything, the coffee makes his white dress shirt stick to his torso in all the right places, and jackson feels as if he's truly content with his life and what he's accomplished.

they both soon find out that in fact, the pretty server is _not_ fine, and has suffered first degree burns to parts of his arms and chest - however jackson guiltily doesn't feel guilty at all about the scenario, as he takes the opportunity to stay by the pretty stranger’s side. the two of them over a period of two weeks - the amount of time it takes for his wounds to heal -, quite enjoyably, get acquainted.

jackson learns that the pretty server boy’s name is actually mark, and that he's twenty one - the same age as jackson. he also finds out other things about mark, such as that his birthday is on the fourth of september, that he's the second youngest in a family consisting of four siblings, he enjoys skateboarding in his spare time although he's self proclaimed not very good, he dislikes eggplants with a burning passion and that he's afraid of spiders out of all things. more and more words are spoken, and jackson finds that the more general facts he finds out about mark, the more curious and immersed he becomes in his being, unknowingly finding himself so lost in the words that mark so smoothly speaks, that often he'll ask him to speak them again just to listen to his voice some more.

even after two weeks have passed and mark is pretty much fully healed, jackson finds himself visiting the cafe he works at far too often to be merely called a regular of the place; even the other server who's name is youngjae is starting to get to know him well. every time he visits however, he asks straight up for mark, the two of them sneaking in a few words of conversation and laughter before mark has to attend to another table without even taking jackson's order because he knows it by heart - single shot caramel mocha made more than enough milk, with whipped cream on top and cinnamon sugar gently sprinkled, as well as a single red velvet cupcake - specifically the one's mark makes with such care each morning.

the server doesn't even have to look at how much milk or caramel syrup he puts into the mix; he's made the exact drink so many times that's it's an automatic recipe he can make whenever he'd like, just for jackson. the first time, however, mark had attempted to make the drink, he got a kick in the shins from the actual barista, jinyoung, that had mark hobbling around for two days.

jackson will admit to himself every morning when his order is served to him by the angelic boy he now has the pleasure of being friends with, that although the coffee is amazing, nothing can beat the cupcakes yugyeom sometimes makes, because they're absolutely heavenly; but perhaps the sheer fact that mark makes the red velvet cupcakes at the café allows jackson to be just a little biased, and confirm that mark's cupcakes taste just that little bit sweeter than yugyeom's.

exactly two months after the coffee incident, jackson's waiting as usual for his order to be served by mark, no longer known as just the pretty server boy, but the pretty server boy that jackson is absolutely immersed in.

however the server who comes by to give him his order isn't mark. in fact, he isn't even a server at all.

jinyoung hands him his usual, but there's a small, plain white card sticking out of the cupcake, and jackson looks at jinyoung, confused, before the barista speaks.

"he's too nervous to come by and serve you," he speaks loudly on purpose, "and he's hiding behind the counter, crouched on the floor. give him a good answer, okay?"

with that, jinyoung leaves an even more confused jackson behind at his table, only to stroll behind the drinks counter and see a blushing mark covering his face, crouched down so he's out of anyone's sight from the other side of the counter.

"what if he says no?" the boy whispers.

"then you can give me 50,000 won because honestly mark, you're blind."

meanwhile, jackson pulls out the small card from the cupcake and he's dusting off the crumbs, wondering if this is some sort of joke he doesn't get and that the card will read "april fools!" even though it's the middle of june.

instead, he reads a short, simple sentence that has his breath gone and heart thumping even faster than he ever thought it was capable of.

_"want to go out on a date with me this saturday?"_

he abruptly stands from his table and makes his way quietly from the counter, and jinyoung points to where exactly mark is behind the obstruction. the server meanwhile, is too busy covering his face, nervousness seeping through every part of his mind and body.

he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder and he's about to tell jinyoung to go away, however he's met with the sight of his object of affection, currently possessing a bright, yet soft smile as he looks down at him from the other side of the counter.

jackson breathes out a soft "yes, i'd love to,", so soft that mark believes that he imagined it himself. but jackson gives him a smaller and shyer smile, _god forbid he is absolutely mesmerising _,__ and mark can feel himself shrinking once again, hands reaching for his face; but this time not in anxiety, but in absolute relief and and joy.

his mother would always tell him when he was younger, to always put just a bit more sugar in the sweet things he makes for the one he likes, and so perhaps one day they can realise just how sweet her mark is, even sweeter than the sweets he makes for them.

jackson isn't the first one to realise what mark's mother hoped other's to realise, however he is the first to take him out on a date. he is the first one to take him on another, he is the first one to give him gifts of affection, he is the first one to give him a proper, loving kiss. he is the first one to officially date him he is the first one to become his boyfriend. jackson is the first one to give mark many things, to take mark's many first's.

for mark, well, jackson is the first _and_ last person he gives his entire being to.

and jackson gracefully accepts the entirety of mark through the small things; hand holds, shoulder rubs, extra servings of foods and private intimate whispers left in the air just for the two of them to hear. he accepts mark through the big things as well; the kissing, the dates, the free days spent enveloped in one another on the couch, the passionate nights where they lock the bedroom door as they tumble inside, and the silent ones where the only sounds are the soft breaths coming from one sleeping as the other watches them, each of them unaware at just how much the other is immersed.

mark gracefully accepts the entirety of jackson through the small things; the shy smiles, the hugs in which he slightly tightens enough for only him to notice, the hair fiddling and the small amount of extra sugar he puts into only jackson's cupcake at the cafe. he wishes he could give jackson the big things like the things he receives from him, but he just can’t find the courage to, and jackson completely understands.

so they continue to give and receive from each other, give love and receive it, give comfort and receive it, give pleasure and receive it, give each other their everything, as the other receives it. the both of them don’t trade the three important words of _“i love you,”_ not yet.

in fact, it’s not until two years into their relationship, when they’re both on the couch of their shared apartment, mark half asleep and jackson playing with his hair, when mark confesses,

“y’know, i always put extra sugar in your cupcake than everyone else’s.” he whispers, fiddling with his fingers mindlessly.

“and why’s that?” jackson’s voice is soft, different from his usual loud and cheery self. it’s soft and loving, and it’s only ever used with mark.

mark doesn't answer his question, and the comfortable silence envelops the two, lulling him into sleeping in jackson’s arms like he does every night.

“if you wanted to say ‘i love you’, you could’ve just gone with it.” jackson jokes (but he’s not really) quietly, his laughter the only sound in the apartment mark accepts to hear, and at that moment, he decides he has nothing to lose.

“okay. i love you, jackson.”

jackson’s breath hitches and his heart is thumping just like that day two years and a bit ago, when he read the card that started off everything. his hands stop fiddling with mark’s hair, and when he doesn’t reply, the older begins to speak again.

“oh, were you kidding? shit, um, so-“

“i love you too. i love you, i love you mark tuan, holy shit i love you so much, don't you dare take back the words i’ve been waiting to hear for so very long, i love you, i love you.”

“wow,” mark laughs, bright, loud and breathless, and jackson just wants to hear it again and again. “i guess i don't have to keep adding extra sugar into your cupcakes now do i?”

“i guess you don't.”

mark doesn't stop adding extra sugar into jackson’s cupcakes.

jackson couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i'm so sorry honestly


End file.
